<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Light, Green Light by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466585">Red Light, Green Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably ooc, Safeword Use, Safewords, lowkey fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I wont hurt you, Mayoi-san. I love you- we are doing this out of love, alright? Im doing this because I love you” he said the assuring words, repeatings of ‘i love you’s into Mayoi’s ears. Something about the assurance did make Mayoi feel a little better. Tatsumi wasnt like the others.. Tatsumi actually cared.. Right…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Light, Green Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i usually take a couple days/weeks to write a fic but i started and finished this all in just a day what the fuck possessed me<br/>posting to anonymous cause i have friends that hate tatsumayoi but my love for them is too strong.. i had to.<br/>always be sure to use safewords and make sure your partner is safe and comfortable :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mayoi-san.” </p><p>Mayoi froze from under Tatsumi when the teal haired male said his name, quietness setting in between them except for the sound of Mayoi’s heartbeat drumming in his own ears. He shallowly breathed, feeling like he couldnt take a full breath without messing something up.</p><p>“Are you sure that this is alright, Mayoi-san?” Tatsumi asked,moving a hand that was previously at Mayoi’s cheek down to hold the latters gloved hand, squeezing it slightly, a reminder to Mayoi where he was, what was happening. “It’s okay if not. I know whats happened to you, i dont wish to bring you any discomfort” he continued to speak when Mayoi didnt reply, another squeeze to his hand when he spoke.</p><p>“I-its..” Mayoi swallowed thickly, inhaling a deep but shaky breath. He could feel Tatsumi’s arousal against his own, separated by the straining fabric of their pants where Tatsumi was straddled over Mayoi, legs parted on either side of Mayoi’s thighs.<br/>
Tatsumi wanted this- Mayoi was surprised Tatsumi, someone so holy, so pure and untouched by sin, would want to do this. Would want to do this with him of all people.<br/>
Mayoi wanted this- Mayoi wanted so badly to feel closer to Tatsumi. Feel closer to his lover. But so badly was he scared, terrified even, of what would come from it, having been used this way in the past. He was called dirt, he we was kicked in the face as he wept and took it without his own thoughts on the matter, he was-</p><p>“Mayoi-san” Tatsumi said again, voice a little firmer, and Mayoi realized that his breathing was becoming heavy and his chest was heaving. “This is too much for you, isnt it? Dont push yourself to do something you cant..” he said, softness returning to his voice, and Mayoi whined under him, so small it was barely even heard.</p><p>“N-no, i..!” Mayoi found his voice, and Tatsumi looked at him patiently. It felt like so long until Mayoi could will himself to speak again, “I want.. I want to do this, Tatsumi-san, b-because..” he breathed, conscious of the breaths that he took. In and out.. Just like he was instructed. “Because.. I know you wont h-hurt me, even if thats what I deserve..” He sighed, finally saying the words after what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>Tatsumi smiled softly, leaning his body down to give a sweet kiss to Mayoi’s lips, it feeling like some type of reward to him.<br/>
“Of course I wont hurt you, Mayoi-san. I love you- we are doing this out of love, alright? Im doing this because I love you” he said the assuring words, repeatings of ‘i love you’s into Mayoi’s ears. Something about the assurance did make Mayoi feel a little better. Tatsumi wasnt like the others.. Tatsumi actually cared.. Right…</p><p> </p><p>The purple haired male looked up into Tatsumi eyes, a similar color to his own hair, and nodded slightly, wearing his bottom lip with his sharp teeth as he chewed at it. “A-alright.. Alright…” Mayoi hummed, brows pinched together as he kept looking up at the man above him.<br/>
Tatsumi smiled kindly, giving another rewarding kiss to Mayoi before pulling himself back. “Mayoi-san, have you heard of the ‘traffic light system’?” Tatsumi asked, and Mayoi shook his head no. “That’s alright- its a type of safeword system that you can use to tell me if you want to stop. Red tells me to stop, yellow tells me to slow down, and green tells me that youre okay. Do you understand?” Tatsumi explained carefully, squeezing Mayoi’s hand again reassuringly. How did Tatsumi know all this stuff..?<br/>
“Its… but what if you dont want to stop..?” Mayoi said worryingly, and Tatsumi shook his head. “If you want to stop, then I do too” he assured in reply, and Mayoi gave another slight whine.<br/>
“Ah- uhm.. O-okay. I understand, Tatsumi-san…” Mayoi said back, eyes looking away from Tatsumi’s for a moment. Too much eye contact for too long made him nervous.</p><p>“Good, good” Tatsumi hummed sweetly, “so what color is it right now?” he asked, another confirmation from Mayoi.<br/>
“Its-.. g-green” Mayoi said after a little bit. Tatsumi looked at him with an expression that said ‘youre sure?’ and Mayoi nodded, seemingly reading his mind, so Tatsumi smiled.<br/>
“Alright. Im going to take off your clothes now, okay Mayoi-san?” he told him, and Mayoi nodded once again, feeling grateful for the warnings he gave.</p><p>Tatsumi removed his hand from Mayoi’s grip, meeting with Mayoi hips and hooking his thumbs under the elastic of the pants waist, eyes looking up to Mayoi’s for any signs of discomfort as he shifted off of him and pulled them down along with him slowly until he was able to remove them completely. It was so gentle, so caring the way Tatsumi removed Mayoi’s clothes, unlike any other care he had felt.</p><p>Tatsumi’s hands wandered up to the hem of Mayoi’s white button up. “Do you want me to take your shirt off too?” he wondered, and Mayoi was still before he shook his head. “No.. keep it on please…” he said with breathy words, and Tatsumi nodded. “Of course.” he hummed as he retracted his hands back to himself and off of the shirt, wandering them back down to rest along Mayoi’s hips. He hooked a gentle thumb under Mayoi’s boxers elastic now, glancing up at him. “Color?” he asked again, and Mayoi stared back. “Y-ellow..” he stumbled, and Tatsumi waited for him until it seemed like he relaxed at the feeling, waiting until Mayoi finally looked back up to tell him “green”.</p><p>Tatsumi began to pull down the undergarments when told it was okay, being sure to be careful and slow as to not startle Mayoi.<br/>
He let out a whimper when the cold air of the dorm hit his half hard cock, lower area fully exposed. Mayoi put a gloved hand over his mouth, sharp teeth gnawing at his leather glove as he got used to the feeling of Tatsumi’s hands on his bare hips, the other above his massaging his hands into the skin comfortingly. “May i touch you, Mayoi-san? What color would that be?” he was asked. Mayoi bit at his glove more, reluctant. “Are.. are you sure, tatsumi-san? Im so disgusting.. Why would you even want to-” about to go off on another self deprecating rant, Tatsumi stopped him, pressing an index finger to Mayoi’s lips. “Because I love you, Mayoi-san, remember?” Tatsumi said, and Mayoi let out a sigh, eyes closing tight. “Y-yes.. I mean g-green. Green..” he said finally.</p><p>Tatsumi kept one hand rubbing circles into Mayois hip and the other off and onto Mayoi’s cock, wrapping gentle fingers around the base, slowly beginning to move his wrist to stroke upwards to the tip, then back down, hand moving at a languid pace. Mayoi whimpered into the touch, hips stuttering to keep up, even if it wasnt all that fast of movements. “T-tatsu..” Mayoi sucked in a breath, voice trembling as his brows knitted together on his head in an expression that would almost pass as worried if not for the situation- or maybe he was worried. It wouldnt be surprising after all.</p><p>“Its okay Mayoi-san, Im here” Tatsumi said, voice in a whisper as he leaned down to kiss Mayoi, soft lips meeting and lingering as Tatsumi gradually sped his hand movements, not long until he felt that the purple haired male was fully hard.<br/>
Tatsumi’s own pants felt horribly restricting on his body, almost painful against his own hard-on. He pulled away from Mayoi, who looked at his with a worried look as Tatsumi started to rid of his own pants and boxers, letting out a soft noise when he was finally released from the confines of his clothes.<br/>
“Eee.. T-tatsumi-san are you gonna..” Mayoi squeaked, body shifting uncomfortably.<br/>
“No Mayoi-san, i wont put it in, not if you dont want to. Its alright” Tatsumi assured, reading Mayois mind with the concern he had.<br/>
The other visibly relaxed when he was told this, huffing a breath he didnt realize he was keeping in. </p><p>Tatsumi moved onto his knees, sitting between Mayois legs with a little bit of distance between them. He leant down, hand returning to the base of Mayois cock and putting his face next to the length, cheek rubbing against the head. “Is it alright if I use my mouth?” he asked, hot breath ghosting against Mayois dick.<br/>
“I-i.. ee.. Uh, are you sure..? I-im so..” Mayoi began, but Tatsumi’s gaze was enough to tell him to not start back with the hurtful remarks about himself, making Mayoi sigh.<br/>
He nodded finally, muttering a soft ‘green’, and Tatsumi’s tongue darted out of his mouth, swiping up from base to tip and catching Mayoi a little off guard, but he could handle the little surprise.</p><p>Tatsumi’s tongue worked at the tip, sliding along and collecting the salty taste of the precum that Mayoi was already leaking, using his free hand to wrap around himself, moving his hand with firm, slow strokes at himself. Mayoi let out a strangled sound, like he was trying to suppress a moan and a cry at the same time, but not one that would indicate he was uncomfortable.<br/>
Tatsumi let his soft lips open, lowering his head down on the cock in front of him, mouth around the head of Mayoi’s length, tongue continuing to swirl around from the inside of his mouth, making saliva leak from his lips and down on him. It was like something ripped straight out of a pornographic video.. How could Tatsumi of all people be able to pull this off so well..??</p><p>Tatsumi kept his mouth at that once place only until he felt Mayoi put his gloved hand on his head, leathered fingers tying in with pale teal hair to urge him to continue, and Tatsumi happily did so, sinking his head lower until he found his nose nuzzling up against trimmed purple hair. Speeding his hand movements a little on himself, Tatsumi found himself giving a soft moan around Mayois cock, vibrations from his throat a completely new feeling to the purple haired male, making him let out a strangled moan in reply as well, legs twitching together for a moment at the stimulation.</p><p>Bobbing his head up and down, Tatsumi let Mayoi hit the back of his throat with each time he let his mouth come down on his cock, lips tight on him and cheeks hollowed as he closed his eyes, following the rhythm that he created both with his mouth on Mayoi and hand on himself.<br/>
“T-ta.. Tatsumi-san.. Tatsumi-s..” Mayoi whimpered, spilling a breathy moan between pleads of the latters name. Tatsumi moved his head further, faster, sucking harder and-</p><p>“Y-yell- red..! T-Tatsumi-sa-an!” Mayoi cried, tears pricking his eyes. Tatsumi went wide eyed and immediately pulled away from Mayoi, who was shaking and in the middle of sputtering ‘im sorry’s and ‘im such a horrible thing’s, words along those lines. Tatsumi reached over to Mayoi, putting both hands on his shoulders gently. “Mayoi-san- Mayoi-san, its okay. everything is alright, im here, okay?” Tatsumi said softly, shutting up Mayoi’s ramblings. He seemed on the edge of sobbing.</p><p>“I-its- my fault its- I didnt… im sorry..! Im so sorry, Tatsumi-san! Im so horrible, i made you stop even when you were enjoying it- i-i should have just shut up, i should have just let you-!” Mayoi gripped at his braid which hung over his shoulder, giving it a tug as he said the words, Tatsumi quickly separating his hands from the purple strands.<br/>
“Theres no need for you to be sorry over this, alright? No need for you to punish yourself. In fact.. Im quite glad that you told me to stop when it was too much for you.” Tatsumi assured the other, rubbing soft circles into the others cheek.<br/>
“Wh-wh-y..?” Mayoi asked reluctantly.<br/>
“Because i was a little worried that you would be quiet even if you felt bad, having been taught to do that..” Tatsumi hummed, looking up into the others teal eyes “im so glad that you could trust me, Mayoi-san” he smiled.</p><p>“A-ah… uhm..” Mayoi could only mutter, fiddling with his own gloved hands, fingers making a scratching motion over the leather.<br/>
“Would you like to watch a movie on your laptop?” Tatsumi asked him, taking his mind away from the situation.<br/>
Mayoi gave a soft sigh, then nodded a little. “Yeah.. th-thank you, Tatsumi-san…” he hummed.<br/>
“Of course” Tatsumi only said as he moved away from the other and redressed himself. The only thing that ever mattered was if Mayoi was comfortable- he didnt care if he was left on edge, that could wait for another day, but Mayoi’s happiness couldnt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>